yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest for Wisdom Part 3
The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Sunset Shimmer becoming the new Wisdom Harmony Force Power Ranger, She, Along with the other Harmony Force Rangers team up with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers to put a stop to the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison for good. Sunset's New Power/Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury, Unite With Sunset Shimmer back from Planet Phaedos, She became the new Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger just as the other Harmony Force Rangers joined her with some help form the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers. The Fight with the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison Begins Soon, The Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers fought off the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison. Twilight, Cole and Casey fought off Naja, Applejack, Taylor and RJ fought off Rantipede, Fluttershy, Alyssa and Lily fought off Stingerella, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Max, Danny, Theo and Justin fought off Gakko, Rainbow Dash, Merrick and Dominic fought off Toady and Sunset, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger fought off the Org Generals. Soon enough, The Rangers finished them off. Nightmare Moon made the monsters grow/Preparing the Megazords Knowing that it wasn't over, Nightmare Moon made the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poison grow. Not a moment too soon, The Harmony Zords, Wild Zords and Animal Spirits were summoned and ready to take them down. Combining with one Megazord to another/Victory for the Power Rangers Then, Sunset came up with a plan which will stop the Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poisons. Soon, The Harmony Zords were combined into the Elemental Megazord as the Wild Force Megazord, Predazord, Kongazord, Isis Megazord ,Jungle Master Megazord with Lion and Chameleon Power, Rhino Steel Zord Warrior Mode and White Tiger Pride Megazord were assembled. They defeated the Org Generals. Then, Sunset combined her Wisdom Unicorn Zord with the Jungle Pride Megazord into it's Wisdom Mode and defeated Rantipede, The Harmony Force Rangers combined the Elemental Megazord with the Isis Megazord into it's Elemental Mode and defeated Gakko, Rainbow Dash combined with her Loyalty Pegasus Zord with the Kongazord into it's Loyalty Mode and defeated Toady, The Harmony Force Rangers use the Spirit of the Hammerhead Shark, Leopard, Mammoth, White Puma, Flying Squirrel and Ox into the Elemental Megazord Jungle Beast Mode and defeated Stingerella, And Sunset combined her Zord, The Lion Spirit and Chameleon Spirit with the Predazord into it's Wise Lion mode and finished off Naja. The Org Generals and Five Fingers of Poisons were once again defeated, Thanks to the Harmony Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers. A Surprise for Twilight/Shining Armor and Cadance are having a baby After the battle was over, Ransik brought Twilight to Crystal Prep Academy and puts a blindfold on her for a surprise Shining Armor and Cadance has for her. As Ransik brought Twilight to the Gym, Twilight was surprised with all the baby gifts. Shining Armor and Cadance announced that they're having a baby. Twilight realized that she's going to be and aunt, She was so happy for them and can hardly wait to meet their baby. It was the proudest moment of her life. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Samurai Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mentor Ji *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Princess Shayla *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Retinax *Nayzor *Mandilok *The Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: "The Samurai's Journey Part 3" and a reference from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 5: "The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows". *This is the debut of Sunset Shimmer becoming the new Wisdom Harmony Force Power Ranger. Transcript *The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225